Will The Real Mercenary (Please Stand Up)
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: A semi-funny song fic. R&R and E-mail my frend who write it. (E-mail is in the fic)


**Will the Real Mercenary (Please Stand Up)**

I do not own the Song or Zoids...so don't sue me! My friend wrote this and I'm posting it for him. So E-mail him at bahuamet@attbi.com to tell how you liked it. When you see a sentence in ( ) that's Brad just talking.

(Brad Hunter is standing with his Zoid in the background. Naomi, Bit, Leena, Doc, and Jamie are watching him.)

**Brad**: May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Mercenary please stand up?

I repeat, will the real Mercenary please stand up?

**Brad**: Y'all act like you never did see a Zoid before,

that entered a fight and took down 3 or more.

When I whoop you, you'll be running for that door!

It just pays to be a high class mercenary,

But I tell ya to be it sure ain't free!

I may not be the fastest like that Jack,

but at least I ain't into that freaking crack.

So you little cowards you better come back!

I can't even believe that you can't even pay,

But then you say, "I don't think you'll get it today."

"Then I better get it some-freaking-day."

That is what you'll hear me say. (listen up Doc)

Yeah, my Fox may not be the strongest Zoid out there,

But It will be sure to give you quite a scare. 

I keep constantly think about a certain someone, (it ain't you Leena)

And I keep trying to get close so I can have just a little fun.

I'm just the best mercenary, the real best, out there.

Jack's just too weak and Leon got some freaky hair.

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

**Brad:** I'm just the best out there,

if wanna live don't even touch the hair!

Bit 'nd Leena you guys get so annoying, (come on you two)

and well Jamie your just plain boring.

Doc man you truly are insane.

I know for a big fact you have no brain. (I got the proof in my room Doc)

And well your little son better leave my Naomi alone,

unless he wants to be lying there dead right on a stone.

I know I may sound cruel and cold,

but heck my life is just that bold.

Leena you have too much a "happy" finger

and Bit well you give me a headache that lingers.

Bit I know your basically the leader of the team,

but man you sure can scream. (to both Leena and Bit)

Jamie what's with this other personality?

It gets me thinking you don't know the meaning of reality.

Oh and Naomi I think your really fine.

I love your sexy eyes, so why don't you look into mine? (Ya ya cutie)

Leon you have an awesome Zoid with some awesome blades,

but man you need to chill and fade. (enjoy life old pal)

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

**Brad:** I usually just sit back during the day,

and watch the events that take play.

I close my eyes and think about my girl,

while Bit being chased by Leena screams just like a little girl.

I pay them no mind at all,

I mean come on its the guys fault. (Sorry Bit)

Jamie I think I just fold my own clothes

while Leena beats Bit with a candlestick of gold.

Doc what with all those models?

I mean you could pay me all those times you didn't

so start turning 'em in and give me the profits.

If I insult a certain someone named Bit,

and he makes a weak comeback, I'll just says If the shoe fits.

I think that the Liger Zero is a waste of space

I mean come on the thing is of the Liger race. (A/N: No diss to Liger Fans. My friends just doesn't like Ligers.)

I'm just gonna blow you weaklings away,

And then your pathetic team will pay.

I just like Naomi and it really is true.

Baby I just want only you. (You better believe it cutie)

Leena you really should conserve ammo when you GS

goes down with a single shot cuz your empty. Don't say it BS.

Oh and little Vega kid you are really good.

But loosing to Bit is sad so here is a black hood.

I think that that Champ guy is a total moron.

I mean falling love with Leena like that?

He's more of a stalker, better watch your back.

Oh Harry I could care less about you being King.

Hold on. Lemme I get my sling!

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

**Brad:** I'm the real Mercenary, yes I'm the real Mercenary.

All the weak little things are just the plain weaklings.

So will the Mercenary please stand up.

Please stand up, Please stand up?

Brad put down the microphone and looked up. Naomi gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and says, "You better run." He looks behind her to see an angered Bit and Doc and a furious Leena. "Uhhhh...I'm gone!" Brad said piloting his Shadow Fox out of there ASAP. "GET BACK HERE BRAD!" Leena, Bit and Doc yelled as Jamie was getting the Raynos to shoot Brad down.


End file.
